


The man who has a thing for not wearing socks

by LegQlas



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, The Ellen Show, babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/pseuds/LegQlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine is taking his Collage girlfriend out on a date for their 3 years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day her life will change.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is done by Dewally (not actual name)

Today is our 3 year anniversary. I've been with this man, who refuses to wear socks, for 1095.726 days. Three years with realty bad science jokes, but that's what I get for going to college to be a scientist. Today I have no idea where he wants to take me today but I really don't mind, he knows how to make a good date night wherever we go.

"Hey, where are we going?" 

"Must the earth revolve around questions like these?"

"I swear, one day I'm going to slap you oh so very hard because of these jokes."

"I love to see you try."

"Come over here, I'll gladly do it." 

"You wouldn't dare to. My face is to perfect."

"It won't be to perfect when I slap it."

"You love my face to much, either way you mustn't want it to be any less perfect. What would the fans think.?"

"I'll tell them gravity won and you fell."

"Oh, come here. I have no good comebacks."

"That's a change for once."

"It's hard to kiss you when your talking." 

"Maybe the kissing should wait, for you know, after the date."

"I forgot about that." 

"Well let's get going then."

We finally get to the restaurant and then out of the blue he starts to giggle. Like full out giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not wearing socks." 

"What's with you and socks?" 

"I have more important smelly things to take care of."

"Like what?" 

"You."

"You little fucker."

"I'm just kidding! I love you and your beautiful, expensive perfume!"

"Why here?"

"I heard it was good and had good food." 

"That's good enough for me."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go in. Don't get our yet. I want to help you get out."

"Can do."

He gets out of the car and comes over to my side of the car. Opens the door and helps me out. 

"Thanks Chris."

"Anytime my dear Spock."

yes, my name is Spock. My parents were huge Star Trek fans, and still are. They wanted to name their first kid, no matter the gender, Spock. So they did. They almost didn't but they couldn't agree on a different name, so they went with Spock. I don't mind the name, it's the Star Trek jokes that I got as a child and still to this day get a few but I don't care anymore. I got my happiness and he has him arm around me, taking me into a really fancy restaurant.


	2. The man who quotes his own movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris decided to finally ask the question.

So the date went well the other night. I swear he knows exactly what to do for these types of things without asking for any clues or anything. I love it. Today he wants to take me to a fancy theater, I have no idea why but he says there is something I want to see there. I heard it played good shows but I never got around to get off my butt to do it. We usually do something like this before one of us leaves, but as far as I can tell, neither of us are leaving soon. Oh well. It's nice to do things with him when he's here. 

"Now Christopher, I must ask you a question."

"If it's about tonight, their playing a movie I know you'll like."

"It's not that, but I'm looking froward to it."

"Is it bad?"

"No! Don't worry about it."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Okay... Ivd been meaning to ask you this for a long time. What made you fall in love with me? Like what or why?"

"It was many things at once. Your smile, your laugh. But most of all your passion for science. I loved, and still do to this day, love how you care so much for something that can help change the world in one way or another. I also loved, and still do, love your rants about the people in your classes, or even the things you noticed. I just found hope in someone. I'm not sure if this counts as one but I was really pleased with the fact that you didn't care about taking me back to a hotel room just yet. It was a change I didn't know I needed at the time. I love you Spock."  
I have no idea what to say. So I hug him  
"I love you too." I mumble into his chest.

So we get going after awhile. We decided to walk, our apartment isn't to far away from the theater. Which is nice because we can hold hands. He refuses to hold hands in the car because he can't trust himself, I'm not sure why but I'm okay with it.

"This isn't the way to the theater Chris."

"I know." 

"It starts at 7:30, right?"

"Yup."

"It's 7:25 now. I think we should hurry up."

"That's not the real reason why I'm taking you out here."

"What do you mean?" 

"I have a really big surprise for you."

"You could of told me that before."

"But this surprise is special. When I say special, I mean special."

"Is it like, living or something? I mean we can't have animals in our apartment and the pet store is like the only store down here."

"Well, it's not at a store. Nor is it living, but it's still exciting."

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Shhh. No more questions until we get to our final destination."

"Okay."

So we end up at this really fancy park that I've past a few times before. 

"So, this is our final destination my dear Spock." 

"It's so much prettier with the lights like this. Have these been here?"

"Nope. I've asked them to do it for me."

"For what?"

"A romantic walk in the park with my favorite person of course."

"Oh you."

"I live to make you happy. Now, let's walk."

As we walk along, I notice that there is literally no one else around. Well maybe that person taking pictures of the lights, I would be doing the same thing if I had my phone with me. Chris had me leave it at home for some reason. I'm okay with it this I'll probably find those photos somewhere on the internet wither way. As we get closer to the person, we start to slow down our walking until we come to a complete stop. He walks until he is directly under the line of lights that end at the tree line. I see more people with cameras not sure why, but I'm okay with it. He starts to bend down. I don't think anything of it until he starts to pull a little black box out of his back pocket. 

"Spock, I love you with all my heart. How I'm about to do do this isn't logical, it is a gut feeling. I have no Idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. Spock, will you marry me?"

What. I should of saw this coming, I'm so happy he did this, but I had no idea he would do this now, today, tonight. 

"Does the earth spin around the sun?"

"Man, I love it when you make these jokes."

He puts the ring on my finger. Oh. I also had this coming. It's a sun colored ring. A beautiful ring from a beautiful man. He stands up to hug me and I go in for the kiss.

"I love you, Christopher Whitelaw Pine."

"I love you too my dear Spock."

This is way better then a theater showing. Way better.


	3. Marriage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage happens

Chris and I are getting married in less then two hours. The last six months have gone by pretty quick and now it's going by as slow as it possibly can. I have no idea what to expect. I've personally never been to a wedding or even really even bothered to look into one because I've never thought I'd be the one who would be getting married, and look at me now. I'm getting married to a man who has been a lead in Star Trek. 

"Hey, Spock, you like your hair like this?"

"It's perfect! Thanks!"

"I wonder if Chris shaved his beard like he promised he would."

"You never know with him. Hopefully he does. It's gotten really prickly lately."

"Wasn't it always like that?"

"It's been worse lately. I'm not sure why, but it is."

"Well. Let's get your dress on you and hope for the best."

"Let's. It might just past some time."

The dress is really beautiful. It's a beaded Lace and Bustled Sonata Taffeta Strapless Neckline A-line Wedding Dress, I've told Chris that I would never go for a dress that had beaded lace or even a neckline. I only wanted to say that so I could surprise him for once, like actually surprise him with the unexpected. 

"It's a bit tougher to get on. I'm not sure why. It didn't do this the last time I tried it on."

"It's okay, it will stay on better them. Don't worry."

"30 minutes until you will be walking down to the love of your life. Are you excited?" 

"I'm more nervous then excited but I'm ready."

-

All I can hear is my heart beat. It's louder then the music that is ready for me to walk with my arm linked with my fathers.

"Hey. It will be okay, I know this is a lot to take in but It's okay."

I'm to nerved up to say anything to I just smile. I know he understands. The door opens and everyone stands up. The music is loud. Chris is there. Smiling. That makes it better, him. He has the ability to calm me down without even saying anything. By the time we get to Chris, I totally forget that I'm nervous. 

-

"Now, Christopher, do you take your beloved Spock, for ever and always, as your wife?"

"Yes."

"Spock, do you take your beloved Christopher to no women has gone before, as your husband?" 

Giggles come out of the crowd. 

"Yes."

"You may now kiss the bride."

We kiss. It was the most calmest moment of the day. This man makes me happy, now I can have days like this for the rest of my life. Calming. Him. Happiness.


	4. The baby's have come

"Chris?" I say to him as he puts his arms around me as I continue cooking.

"Yes dear?"

"I have something important to say."

"How important?"

"Important enough to change everything."

"What is it?"

"Well, I went to the doctors a few days before the wedding. Remember that?"

"Yes. Why did you anyways."

"That's what I'm getting to. I noticed that I put on some weight. Which is weird because I've been trying to do the opposite."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"I'm okay. But what ended up going on is a blur but all I can remember is them telling me that they can tell that they are about four months along."

"They?"

"Yes. There are two of them." 

He stays quiet for the longest time it seems.   
"The eggs are going to burn Hun." 

"Oh."

So I turn off the stove and put the eggs on two plates.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"The doctors told me to wait a few weeks before telling anyone. They called me this morning and told me that I am. So that's why I got up so early this morning."

"Is there anyone that you must tell?" 

"I feel as if we should tell Zachary. He's close enough to us to call him a family member."

"How do you want to tell him?"

"I'll call him after we eat."

"Put it on speaker phone."

"Can do."

\--

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"I have very important news to tell you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

"Spill the news." 

"There are going to be two new people joining us in a few months."

The phone is silent minus the dogs in the background and Zachary's boyfriend asking him if everything is okay. He tells him the news.

"We'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you in a few."  
\----

 

A few months later I finally go into labor. I've been waiting for this moment for awhile now. My body has been in pain for the longest time.

"Do you want to walk around the hospital wing and wait for our parents to show up?"

"That would be nice"

We do that for about an hour before we get back to the room and a few family members are waiting outside.

\--

"Both are healthy baby's. One girl and the other is a boy. Do you guys have names yet? Or do you want some time?" One nurse says.

"We have an idea but we would like to talk about it while people visit."

"Okay, do you want be to let them in?"

"Yes please."

\---

"Do you guys have names yet?" My mother asks

"We do."

"Well, we want to hear them!"

"Ladda, for her. And Leo for him."

"Is Leo short for anything?"

"Not at the moment. We might have Leonardo. But we're thinking on it."

"Well, either way, either one will do. As long as you guys will be happy with."

"Their so adorable!" Zachary says.

This was a good day.


	5. The man who cares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes on Ellen and explains why he is where he is today with Spock.

About 7 months later Chris was on Ellen DeGeneras for an interview about the movie that he just stared in.

"So, with those questions aside, how is Spock? I mean your Spock."

"She's doing fantastic!"

"I'm glad, how about the children? I've seen photos on her Instagram, along with yours, but that's all."

"Their as lively as ever."

"Now, I've been wondering this for awhile, I know you and Spock both have extremely pretty blue eyes, I've never been able to see their eyes in either of photos on Instagram, what are their eye colors?" 

A photo of the twins pop up on the screens. An aww comes from the crowd.

"Hers, Ladda, actually came out a greenish blue color, Leonardo's eyes are a very light, almost gray, blue color."

"I'm so glad I got that cleared up. I mean I don't mind spending hours looking at them, but now I can get that off my chest. Now. I really never heard of the way you guys met. Would you like to tell us that? I mean you don't have to, but I don't think I would mind if you did."

"I don't mind telling you about it. So, I was in a rush one morning and I ended up going this a coffee shop that I've never been too out of all the years that I lived in California, and I was like hey, it's close and it's way to early for a cup of sugar with a side of ice from Starbucks. So I went in and she was the only person in the coffee shop. I went up the the counter beside her and noticed that She was angry, and I'm pretty sure it was because she couldn't find any money and the person waiting on her was getting very angry. So I step in, and ask if she needs any help, she says no and says she's fine and she's just not organized today. And then all of sudden, the person waiting on her said that she does this everyday and I have no clue this this day if he meant to do it or not, but he ended up 'accidentally coming back and tripping on something on the ground, and he spilt it all over her'. And I mean it went everywhere."

"Really?"

"I kid you not. And at this point everyone in the coffee shop, that works there is staring at this man and her. I ask her if she's okay and then she just breaks down crying. I tell the man that I will be contacting the owner of the store, which I did, and I ask her if she wants help back to where ever she lived and she said she really didn't have a place to live. She said she crashed on friends couches and in motels. So I was like hey, why not ask her to come to my house."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what about your meeting or what ever you were in a rush too?"

"I ended up not going. I was to focused on her."

"Oh, okay. You can continue on." 

"So she ended up coming and on the way there we stopped by a store with clothes that would most likely fit for now, because I didn't have any clothes in my house they would fit her comfortably. She told me that she will never be able to thank me enough for that. To this day she still thanks me for doing that. After that, I brought her to my house and made her a proper cup of coffee. That lead the longest conversation I've ever had, I learned that she was in college for science and the reason why she was living couch to couch, motel to motel is because her parents didn't think that she should be at home and she was kicked out of the dorms themselves because they thought that she was doing drugs there, which ended up being her roommates, and the refused to let her back there. So I told her that if she really wanted to, she could stay here for the time being and she thought that I would of been to much of a burdened on me and I told her that I'm used to living with people, which is true. So she need up staying for a year before we really got close. I asked her out and now it's all has lead up to this moment in my life and I could never be more proud of her. She graduates next year, and I'm still unclear for what she is graduating with, but I'm proud to be married to a future scientist."

The whole crowd, and even Ellen and the whole crew stands up clapping. After that Ellen tells him on how proud of us two she is. This is the life I never thought I could get. This man knows that I will never be able to thank him enough for what he has done for me. He's given me hope, a home, a happy life, and beautiful children. I am so thankful for that day in the coffee shop. I am glad I met a man who actually cared about how I felt for once. I am so happy. 

I love you, Chris Pine.


End file.
